10Song Challenge
by InsaneElaine
Summary: My try on this challenge - put your music player on random and write a ficlet for the next ten songs that come up. Contains everything from angst to plain stupidity.  Except for romance, that's for another time...


Behold my great taste in music! Or not. By the way, feel free to point out any errors, I'm not a native speaker :)

1) Altas Undas (Qntal)

It was a quiet night in the smash mansion. It might seem unusual, but if you thought about it, it made sense. Everyone was always so busy making mischief that no-one had the energy left to do anything but sleep. Or do another smasher, but that was nothing Meta Knight wanted to think about, really. He was trying to sleep, but the moon shone through the windows and kept him awake. For some reason it reminded him of the sea, with the clouds drifting over it like waves over the shore. It was beautiful, in a way...

2) Letter to Dana 2008 (Sonata Arctica)

Marth didn't know what to write. 'Dear Roy, I'm sorry'. Sorry for what? That he got to return to where he belonged while his best friend, Marth, had to stay with this horde of simple-brained excuses for fighters? More like sorry for himself. He crossed out the offending sentence and decided to just pour his heart out. Roy would surely understand him...

A few months later, he held an envelope in his hand: 'Return To Sender - Address Unknown'

3) Break My Stride (Blue Lagoon)

It was a simple match: No items, three stock, Final Destination. Right now, Toon Link was leading with two lives left, while Ike and Marth had one life left each. Toon Link blocked a strike from Marth, who in turn had to do an awkward half-roll to evade Ike's sword. But the blue-haired mercenary just continued swinging and shouted "Nobody's gonna slow me down!" - And off the stage Toon Link went, who didn't see that coming.

4) End Of Pain (Dawn Of Destiny)

Sometimes, Meta Knight reasoned, it just wasn't your day. He had actually felt quite contend with his life for once and had gone trainng with Kirby. Contrary to what he let on, he liked the other puffball. But sometimes it was just frustrating, when he tried and failed and tried again to teach the other something. Kirby had the potential to surpass even Meta Knight with his sacred sword, but all he thought about was sleeping and eating. Right now, two black eyes looked at him. "Poyo?" "Yes, we can go eat something". Sometimes it was better to give up than to fight a losing battle.

5) The Rest Of The Sun Belongs To Me (Sonata Arctica)

And again it was nighttime. But here, it had been 'night' for a day and a half already. The ice climbers had decided to venture into the north and live there until their next partaking in the Smash Bros. series, but they had picked the wrong half of the earth, for they were now trapped in a seemingly endless night. Every noon, the sky would glow diffusely, but there were no rays, nothing except for aurora borealis. Nana sat (clad in her warm parka) on the shore of the sea they lived next to and wished for the sun to return. She would gladly give away a part -if not all- of the beautiful ocean just to see the sun again.

6) Get Shakey (Ian Carey)

What the smashers did at night when they weren't sleeping was a fairly obvious thing to guess: They partied. Hardly, but hard, if you would excuse the bad pun. Right now, they had turned the foyer into a disco, with Fox's speakers they borrowed from his Arwing and a Smash Ball for a makeshift mirror ball. Of course, desaster was bound to happen. So when Luigi accidentally up-b'd and broke the ball (and then managed to activate his final smash of all things), all hell broke loose. Let's just say the last ones standing were Luigi and Samus, who sang along gleefully.

7) Resign To Surrender (Epica)

There were many things the smashers had to grow accustomed to when they entered the amalgam that was the Super Smash Bros. universe. But the ones hit hardest were probably Marth and Ike. While everyone else had some sort of knowledge about technology, both were completely clueless and -to be honest- a bit intimidated. Modern technology was a wonderful thing while it worked, but when it didn't - or worse, when it fell into the wrong hands... Tabuu and his subspace research were one extreme. The other was -for a less dramatic example- the microwaves in the smash mansion, which only seemed to work on workdays, and when the moon was waxing. With different rules for leap years. But they managed to find ways around using microwaves - for example by making a campfire on the kitchen floor.

8) Resurrection (Apocalyptica)

There it was again, the blinding light after he had failed to reach the edge. And suddenly, Meta Knight found himself standing on a small platform, looking down at his team partner, Link, and his two adversaries, Pikachu and Samus. Without a second thought, he fell down and attempted to slice at Samus, who shielded at the last second, while Link sent Pikachu flying. The rodent disappeared in a bright flash only to reappear over the platform. The wonders of technology.

9) I Let The Music Speak (Abba)

What most people didn't know, was that Peach and Jigglypuff shared more than an irrational fondness for pink. They loved to sing, and believed themselves to be quite good at it too. Not that they would know, because when they sang, everyone fell asleep instantly, much to their disappointment. Now both were sitting in the garden and talking the day away. "I just wish somebody would listen", Peach sighed. Jigglypuff chirped in agreement and managed to convey with a few more chirps and gestures that she would love to have actual listeners - not for the compliments, her ego was big enough, thanks, but because she wanted to share the feelings the music brought to her.

10) The Heart Asks Pleasure First (Nightwish)

If there was one thing all smashers had in common, it was their will to live and make the best of their lives, even though it wasn't easy. Many had lost everything and fought so hard, just to lose everything again. But somehow they managed to stand up again. And now they were standing here, united to face Tabuu, determination written in their eyes. Link looked beside him and met Marth's eyes. Both nodded in silent understanding.

And then Tabuu released his Off Waves and Link could only watch helplessly how everyone was turned into a trophy, as he felt his own body become cold.


End file.
